


A friend

by Smiling_Eve



Series: HATACHI [1]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Yaoi - Fandom, yunho/jaejoong - Fandom, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiling_Eve/pseuds/Smiling_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is really the first time i use this website to post...sorry if i made so many mistake >o</p>
            </blockquote>





	A friend

Chapter 2

a FRIEND 

The history of art class was end Junsu walk out of the class, make his way to the cafeteria to meet his hyung who just wait there for lunch. he search every spot of the cafetaria to find his Hyung and there he find his hyung at the corner of the café.  
“ Hyung, why did you text me then?” he ask

“ Oh, I’m just need your help, can you give me a hand ?” Jaejoong ask.

“ Sure, what is it?”

“ Seo Hee noona, she need to go to the hospital for her treatment, can you accompany her there? I have other things to do, my teacher want me to help him prepare his gallery for this Saturday “ Jaejoong said hopelessly

“ Sure you can count on me “ Junsu said

“ It’s tomorrow afternoon at 2pm don’t be late okay, the doctor won’t wait for her so be on time, after that just wait until my mom pick you two up, and please don’t ever let go of her hand “ Jaejoong explain.

“ Oh come on Hyung, it’s not the first time you ask me to do this kind of thing.. I know how to take care of Seo Hee noona so don’t worry “

“ I did? Okay then come to my house at 1pm then, thank you Junsu “ he said.

“ you always welcome hyung, by the way, the person who gave me those crazy expensive school stuff to me was sending me something again today, right in front of my house “

“ What was it?”

“ a bracelet, but hyung I’m just afraid he’s a psycho or something “

“ Well…I can tell, Okay then I think you have to talk to Professor Ueshima about this, let’s hope he know more about that guy who bought your Cassiopeia “ Junsu nod his head.

They are about to leave the café when Yunho get’s in and greet them. They told that they’re in hurry to meet professor Ueshima before he leaves, Yunho said he needs to talk to them, so they just exchange their phone number, and Yunho decided to call them later.

The two [Junsu and Jaejoong] get into Professor Ueshima’s room, he was sit on his desk, with his laptop.

“ Excuse me sir” Junsu speak first when entering the room

“ Ah, Kim Junsu..what’s up?” the professor stand up and greet them he speaks Korean but sometimes he use Korean with Japanese dialect.

“ Professor, I need to ask something to you, do you mind?” Junsu ask.

“ Sure, have a seat then “ the professor sit back to his chair while Junsu and Jaejoong sit in front of his desk.

“Sir, I want to ask about the guy who bought my Cassiopeia painting do you know something about him ?” Junsu ask

“ Ah…that guy…I don’t really remember his face all I remember is he’s tall, black haired, and he didn’t dress up just like someone very rich, at first I thought he’s just a servant who being commanded by his master to bought the painting, but I was wrong, he asked me who is the painter, I pointed on you but you were busy talking with some people so he said he will talk to you later.. “

“ Did he tell you his name or maybe something related to his identity, if he’s a rich person maybe there’s a clue about him related to his identity” Junsu said

“ Ah…unfortunately I don’t have that Junsu, why are you so curious about him? Is that any problem?” the Professor ask him.

“ N-no..not at all “

Jaejoong open his mouth to say something but Junsu grab his hand to stop him, they left the room after thanked the professor. They walk along the corridor and back to the café, Junsu looks like a little bit stressed and frustrated they sit on the empty seat and thinking about that guy. They have nothing about who the hell this guy.

“ Hey you guys “ Yunho voices comes

“ Hyung “ Junsu greet him.

“ Um…you guys looks so confused, anything I can help ?” Yunho offering his help.

“ Uh…nothing to worried, we’re okay “

“ So, you said that you have something to talk to us didn’t you?” Jaejoong said to Yunho who sit beside him.

“ Oh, yes about that, remember that I helping my friend in his project?? The project is he’ll make a luxury house for someone, and our client knows your painting Junsu, and he said he wanted to have your painting, can you help us?” Yunho ask.

“ Uh…what kind of painting did he want?”

“ Beach, or something about summer, or sunset, aahh..i’m not so sure but if you don’t mind I want you to meet him tonight “

“ Tonight, where? “

“ At my parents restaurant “ Yunho smiled.

“ Where is it ??” Junsu ask, since he never come to Yunho’s parents restaurant.

“ I can come with you there Junsu, I know where is it “

Junsu comes to Jaejoong’s house after school, Junsu also knows Seo Hee, and why does she turn silent like that and become childish even her age is older than Junsu and Jaejoong. She usually afraid of man except Jaejoong but after some therapy she slowly back to normal and not paranoid to Man, but sometimes she still scare seeing some guys on the street, as long as Jaejoong said the guy is his friend she would smile and even shaking hand with him just like when she meet Yunho, and so does Junsu, Junsu knows her since he was at senior high and knows Jaejoong, so Junsu close with Seo Hee as well.

“ Noona, tomorrow you’ll go to hospital with me, okay ?” Junsu smiled, Seo Hee was sitting on the sofa reading her new books, she look at Junsu with a confused expression. She take his phone and start typing.

‘why not Jae?’

“ Oh, he has to help his lecture to prepare a gallery for this Saturday, is it okay if you go with me? “ Junsu ask, she type on the phone again.

‘It’s alright, are you going out somewhere with Jae tonight?’

“ Yes, I’m going to our friends restaurant, it’s not far from here, we’re talking about business hahahaha you want to join us noona?”

‘No, aunty won’t let me go out at night, even with Jae, what business ?may I know it? It’s not about love business right? Hahaha ‘ Seo Hee giggling in silent.

“ Hahahaha no of course why do you think like that? You don’t want Jae hyung to have a lover? It’s about painting, someone want to buy my painting, I don’t know my friends restaurant so Jae Hyung accompany me there “ Junsu explain.

‘not like that, I’m just afraid he will leave me if he has a lover, and I’ll be lonely, is it Yunho restaurant?’

“ I see, nahh..he won’t leave you,,you can text me if you are lonely, we are friend right? You know Yunho??” Junsu surprised that she knows Yunho, Seo Hee nod her head and type again.

‘I was there with Jae couple days ago, say hi from me to Yunho, sure I will text you, but what if Junsu has a lover too??’

“Sure I’ll tell him, Um…I…will reply your text message of course hahaha, but don’t worry we won’t leave you, so you have to keep up your therapy schedule okay…we want you to get healed immediately noona” Junsu hold Seo Hee’s hand.

‘I will..’ Seo Hee smiling.

Jaejoong come up from his room, and meet Junsu in the living room, he wear T shirt, and blue hoodie, and beanie he get his thick jacket and go to the kitchen where his mom in, Junsu can hear he trying to convince his mom that he will be okay, the restaurant is not too far from his house it’s just passing 3 blocks from his house but his mother keep asking will he be okay, and remind him on and on to lock the car, finally Jaejoong come out from the kitchen with the car key in his hand, Junsu gets up from the sofa and join him to the front door, Jaejoong put his boots.

“ don’t forget to lock the door mom, I’ll be back soon “ Jae said that to his mom who’s standing behind him and kiss her cheek.

“ Becarefull, don’t open any window, lock the car and back immediately after your business is over, Junsu too,Junsu wear your jacket,, and don’t talk to stranger you two, remember that okay, if something happen just call me I’ll be there immediately, Jae are you listening to me?” his mother convince his son hearing what she was saying.

“ Yes mom, I’m listening, so can I go now?” Jae standing in front of the door, his mom said okay so he kiss her cheek once again and get out of the house.

They get in the car and start the way to Yunho’s parents restaurant, Junsu told him what Seo Hee said to him at Jaejoong’s house, Jaejoong knows it, she always said that she really afraid of being lonely, since she never go out of the house without Jaejoong or Junsu or Jaejoong’s mother he has only 1 or 2 friends since 2 years ago.

They arrive at Yunho’s parents restaurant, Jaejoong step out from his car, they lock the car and walk inside the restaurant immediately, it’s nearly winter and so freaking cold outside. They open the enterance, the café seems a bit crowded as usual, Jaejoong go to the bar table and meet the old lady who always serve his meal, he ask where’s Yunho and the old lady told him he’s at the corner with some friends, Jaejoong thanked her and meet Yunho and his friends.

“ There you are, Jaejoong, Junsu this is my friend, Shim Changmin, he’s the architect, and this is Park Yoochun, our client “

Yunho introduce his friends, they’re shaking hand and sit around the square table.  
They started the meeting with Yunho introducing Changmin and Yoochun. Changmin who’s at the same grade with Junsu even though he’s 2 years younger than them, Changmin Is a genius, he skipping years since he was at senior high, now he work as a freelance architect for his father company. And Yoochun, Yoochun is a young executive, he didn’t enter the college and start to handle his father business after graduate from high school he learn about business from his father so he started to have his own business and succeed.

Yoochun’s and Changmin’s father are friends so Yoochun father advice Yoochun to have Changmin as the designer for his new house, Changmin hired Yunho as his freelance interior designer since he found Yunho’s design on the internet, they all talk about Yoochun’s new house design.

Junsu ask what kind of painting that he want, Yoochun describes this and that to Junsu, Jaejoong’s trying to listen but he just feel bored, it’s about those 4 people business so he decided to meet Hong Tae Gyun the old lady at Yunho’s restaurant who always talk with him there.

“ Excuse me, I need to talk to someone, may I ?“ Jaejoong stand up.

“ Sure “ Yoochun answered with smile.

Jaejoong leave the table and trying to find Tae Gyun, the old lady was at the back of the bar table, Jaejoong walk to the bar table and call him, he said he needed to talk to her, but she is a little bit bussy, then Jaejoong ordered the usual dinner menu to her, Tae Gyun write his order and pat his head as an apology, Jaejoong sit on the empty seat near the window, he pull out the cellphone and start typing a message

To : Seo Hee Noona  
Noona, I’m bored, what are you doing there?

Seo Hee reply his message less then a minute

From : Seo Hee Noona  
I’m still reading, why are you feel bored? Don’t you there with your friends?

To : Seo Hee Noona  
Yeah, but it’s just their business, I don’t have any business there

From : Seo Hee Noona  
I see, why don’t you go home then?? Junsu can go home by himself right? Or you still need something to talk to junsu?

To : Seo Hee Noona  
Actually no, but I don’t know I just don’t want to leave this place now

From : Seo Hee Noona  
Or maybe there’s something to talk to Yunho??

To : Seo Hee Noona  
He’s there with Junsu and their friends, I can’t even talk to him, now I’m just eating grilled salmon with French fries and root beer here, alone T.T

From : Seo Hee Noona  
Where’s Mrs Hong?

To : Seo Hee Noona  
She’s busy, so I’m texting you…it’s really boring, they just talking about Yoochun’s new house I don’t understand at all T.T

From : Seo Hee Noona  
Who is Yoochun??is he someone who will buy Junsu’s painting?

To : Seo Hee Noona  
Yes, He is Yunho’s client, so Yunho have to stay there to meet his friends with Junsu, and I’m alone here

Jaejoong took the picture pouting his lips and send it to Seo Hee.

From : Seo Hee Noona  
Poor you, just go home then..

To : Seo Hee Noona  
I don’t know I just don’t want to, at least for now, I can’t leave Junsu

From : Seo Hee Noona  
Junsu or Yunho?

To : Seo Hee Noona  
Eh??

From : Seo Hee Noona  
You mention him twice and seems like you wanted to talk to him

To : Seo Hee Noona  
Uh…is that strange?

From : Seo Hee Noona  
A bit, I can see it trough your words, seems like you want to be with him not Junsu

To : Seo Hee Noona  
If it’s true am I wrong?

From : Seo Hee Noona  
Not really, do you like him?

To : Seo Hee Noona  
LIKE??? But He is a guy

From : Seo Hee Noona  
Then?

To : Seo Hee Noona  
Noona, I wonder what books are you reading, what do you mean by ‘Then’??

From : Seo Hee Noona  
Novel of course,I wish I can get my voice back immediately

To : Seo Hee Noona  
Just keep up with your therapy noona I believe you’ll get your voice back…

From : Seo Hee Noona  
As long as I have Jaejoong and Aunty everything will be alright for me, I love you

Jaejoong smiling, and he’s about to reply the message when Yunho come to his table and sit in front of him

“ I’m sorry “ Yunho apologize

“ Sorry??what is that for?” Jaejoong put his cell phone beside the plate and continue eating his salmon.

“ Ignoring you, you must be so annoyed, but I really didn’t mind that” Yunho said, his face showing that he really regret it.

“ It’s ok, never mind, beside I just come here to accompany Junsu not to attend the meeting, right, so it’s okay”  
Jaejoong said without realizing that he hold Yunho’s hand, Jaejoong feel his face turn red when he realized what he was doing, he stand up and go to the bathroom.

Yunho shocked as well his hand still on the same position where Jaejoong hold it, Yunho trying to put his mind on other things so he look around the table to take anything near him, his eyes stop at Jaejoong’s cell phone which is still open since Jaejoong hasn’t reply Seo Hee’s last message, he look at the screen which is still showing Seo Hee’s messages.

‘What?? I love you??? So that dumb girl really his girlfriend??? Oh Shit, wait..why am I care for it so much?? It’s his right dating everyone he want, why do I have to messing with such a things like this..but…but why I just feel uncomfortable with it, does…does it mean..I… “

Yunho stops what ever he was thinking when the phone ringing, he look at the caller id it’s from Jaejoong’s mother, he walks to the bathroom to give the cell phone to Jaejoong, when he open the door he looks Jaejoong starring in front of the mirror, his face is wet, looks like he just washing his face.

“ Jaejoong, your mom’s calling “ he said, giving the cell phone to Jaejoong, Jaejoong wipe his face with tissue and take the phone.

“ Yes Mom? “ He answered, suddenly Yunho see a fright exspression from Jaejoong, his eyes wide open and so does his mouth, looks like something bad happen.

“ I’ll be right there in 3 minutes mom don’t go anywhere!!! Can you hear me???!! NO DON’T CALL THE POLICE JUST STAY THERE DON’T CUT THE LINE I’LL BE THERE I’M ON MY WAY, don’t cry I’m on my way!! “ Jaejoong yelling, he get out of the bathroom and run to his car.

Yunho follow him, running to Jaejoong’s car, Junsu see them running in hurry, he try to catch them but it’s too late Jaejoong and Yunho was leaving.

Jaejoong drive his car as fast as he can without caring about other things, his left hand still holding his cell phone and he keep talking to his mom, Yunho who worried about them getting a car accident release Jaejoong hand’s and help him to hold the phone while he’s driving home.

Less then 3 minutes they arrived at Jaejoong’s house, Jaejoong get out of the car and open the door with his key.

A scream of a girl comes from the living room it’s Seo Hee’s voice. Jaejoong runs to the living room and found Seo Hee screaming in the corner, while his mom still holding her cell phone and trying to calm Seo Hee, Jaejoong trow away the key and get his mom first.

“ I’m here mom, I’m here calm down…calm down I’ll get her I’ll get her okay…calm down..breath..” he try to calm his mom down, she still crying and Seo Hee still screaming like hell she cover her ears.

“ Yunho can you give me a hand please?” Jaejoong said.

“ S-sure “ Yunho said nervously.

“ Get My mom to her room and try to calm her down okay make she breath normally give her a glass of water “  
Yunho doesn’t need to told twice, he get Jaejoong’s mother in his arm and take her to her room on the side of the room, then he run to the kitchen to take a glass of water, and trying to calm her down.

“ Here you go…just calm down Mrs Kim….it’s okay now Jaejoong and I here..okay now try to breath slowly…” Yunho keep taking care of Jaejoong’s mother, while Seo Hee still screaming outside.

“ Noona, Noona it’s me..it’s Jaejoong okay…I’m Jaejoong, I’m your Jaejoong…don’t worry…ssshhh…shhh…” Jaejoong trying to make the girl silent..he trying to hug her but she keep kicking him out and covering his body with her arms.

“ Noona look at me….it’s Jaejoong..Jaejoong…Noona’s Jaejoong” He cupped Seo Hee’s face and look deep inside her eyes until she realized it’s him, and start crying, Jaejoong wrap his hand on her shoulder, take her into his arm, hug her tightly.

“ ssshh…it’s alright now, I’m here, okay..don’t be scared…let’s go to your room okay nobody can touch you, I’m here” Jaejoong carry her in his arm to her room upstairs, she still crying and burn his face in Jaejoong’s chest.

Jaejoong give her a pill to make her sleep, he wait for her until she’s sleeping and let go of his hand, then he come downstairs to meet his mom which is now has calm down and sit on the sofa with Yunho who still holding her hand.

Jaejoong get himself a glass of water, he’s really tired calming down Seo Hee, he come to the living room and sit beside his mother and hug her.

“ What happen??” he ask softly.

“ She was…She was reading a book and texting here and then, then she turn on the TV to watch her favorite TV show…she laugh and then they cut the show to announce that the guy, the guy was dead, but they showing the picture of him and Seo Hee start to scream “ his mom trying to explain what happened

“ Oh mom…I’m sorry I wasn’t here “ Jaejoong hug her tighter.

Yunho doesn’t know what to do he just sit there and rubbing Mrs Kim’s back. Jaejoong told his mom that nothing to be worried now since he’s there and tell her to go to sleep. She goes to her room and lying on the bed, she sleeps quickly due to her tiredness trying to calm Seo Hee who was screaming like hell for around 15 minutes.

Jaejoong back to the living room, take his jacket and hoodie off and throw it to the sofa. Yunho still there trying to understand what happen.

“ Thank you so much “ Jaejoong rest his head on the sofa and sigh.

“ No problem…” Yunho said.

“ Coffee??” Jaejoong offering a cup of coffee to make him relax, Yunho nod his head and Jaejoong make his way to the kitchen and make 2 cups of coffee, Yunho looking at him from the living room.

‘ Okay call me pervert but seriously he’s not supposed to be a man!!! He’s to pretty!!and what with that striped tank tops??? It’s nearly winter !! does he trying to seduce me or something??’ Yunho nagging in his mind, Jaejoong come back with two cups of coffee on his hand and give one to Yunho.

“ Thanks “ Yunho take the cup and drink it.

Jaejoong drink his coffee and looking for his cell phone, Yunho take the cell phone beside him and give it to Jaejoong, Jaejoong put the cup on the table in front of him and start to type a text message to Junsu, he apologize and tell him to pay his bills.

“ You’re texting so fast “ Yunho said.

“ Oh, it’s because I text a lot since Noona’s live here “ He said he sit beside Yunho again and grab a jar of biscuit he open it and offer it to Yunho.

“ She’s your Girlfriend?” Yunho ask straight to the point since he was so fucking curious about that, and he think this is the right time to ask Jaejoong.

“ What?? No way, how can I get my GF to stay with me and my mom?? Don’t be kidding, she’s my cousin “ Jaejoong bite his biscuit.

“ Cousin?? But I thought she’s your Girlfriend, you speak romantically to her and hold her hand that day “ Yunho said.

“ So, I don’t allowed to hold my own cousin’s hand??” Jaejoong look at the dark browned hair guy beside him, and drink his coffee again.

‘NOPE!! NO!! DON’T TELL ME YOU’RE GONNA LICK THAT DROPS OF COFFEE ON YOUR FUCKING RED LIPS’ again, Yunho gulping while talk to his mind like that, and his eyes open widely when Jaejoong really lick the drop of coffee on his lips.

“ I’m curious did that bastard really dead “ Jaejoong said.

“ Who?? The guy that your mom’s talking just now?” Yunho ask, and Jaejoong nod his head.   
Jaejoong get’s up and lock the front door.

“ let’s move to my room then “ He said to Yunho while closing his mother’s room door.

They walk upstairs and get to Jaejoong’s room, Yunho surprised that the room is so clean and smells good, and he realized that Jaejoong put an aromatherapy of citrus, Jaejoong turn on the lights and sit on his desk turning on his computer.

“ Do you know how to find a news that showed on TV?” Jaejoong ask Yunho who was busy seeing Jaejoong’s painting.

“ Sure “ He walks closer to Jaejoong and help him to find a site containing news today.

“ There you are, this is the TV station which is possibly cut the TV show you can click on the headline to show the news“ Yunho told him, Jaejoong scroll the screen down and he found what was he looking for.

‘A guy who has been rape at least 15 school girls has been found dead at his house’

Jaejoong click the link then a video popping out, the announcer told that the guy was dead because of using drugs, and he has been found dead after 3 days. Then the video show the picture of the guy.

“ Shit!! Good then he’s dead, you deserve to die bastard!!!” Jaejoong insulting in front of the monitor.

“ Who is he??” Yunho ask him.

“ I’ll tell you the truth but don’t tell anyone okay, only you and Junsu and my family who knows about it “ Jaejoong look at Yunho’s eyes, Yunho noded

“ You can count on me”

“ Promise?” Yunho nod again.

Jaejoong gets up from his chair and sit on his bed.

“ My Cousin was being raped two years ago “ he start and make Yunho surpised again, Yunho sit beside him, with a curious expression.

“ That guy raped your Cousin??” he ask, Jaejoong nod his head again.

“ 2 years ago when she’s on her way back home from her part time job,she become traumatized and hysteric everytime he see a guy…I don’t know what was he did to her but she lost her voice that night…the doctor said that she’ll get her voice back if she often trying talk to people but all the thing she did just silent, she’s my closest cousin, when his Dad was transferred to other country she just want to stay here with me.. I’m the only one whom she trust, so she stay here with us, after a year of therapy session slowly she move on his life, but she still afraid of strangers except if I said the person is my friend…she just need some therapy to get her voice back but….seeing this situation I think we have to move from the very beginning “ Jaejoong sighing.

“ I see, and where’s your father?” Yunho ask him.

“ He work in Spain, he come here to visit us every 3 months and..it must be next month”

“ That’s why your mom is so overprotective to you “

“ Yeah…so does she, she text me so much if I haven’t get home at night, and she always ask me if I had a lover “ Jaejoong explain.

“ She doesn’t want you to have a lover?” Yunho ask.

“ She just afraid that I’m gonna leave her if I had a lover “

“ Oh…so you won’t have a lover then will you ?”

“ I don’t know…and kinda never think about that such a thing, beside no one confess to me so I’m just living my life like this hahaha “ Jaejoong giggling.

Suddenly Yunho’s phone buzzing he pull out the cell phone and pick it up, it’s his father, he look at the clock on the wall and it’s nearly 1 am in the morning.

“ Dad I’m sorry I’m just helping my friend, it’s an urgent situation, I’ll explain it when I get home…….His house is just 3 blocks from our Restaurant….What?? I can’t do that…but…What?? Dad don’t be kidding…Da~~d.. “ Yunho said

“ What’s up ?” Jaejoong whispering.

“ He want to talk to you “ Yunho Whispering while he covered his phone with his hand, Jaejoong signing his hand to give the phone to him, Yunho give his cell phone to Jaejoong and Jaejoong start talking with Yunho’s Father.

“ Yes sir, do you want to talk with me?.....Oh…I’m really sorry about that….eh??...of course not..yes sure..alright, good night “ Jaejoong cut the line and hit Yunho on the head.

“ Idiot!! Your dad just want you to stay here, It’s late you can’t go home this late “

“ But my house only 3 blocks away from here, wait, what if your cousin being hysteric again at night like this ??”

“ I usually try to calm her down, and give her another pill so she can sleep until morning “ Jaejoong answer.

“ You can’t do that !! it can kill her!! “

“ Then what am I supposed to do??”

“ Uh…I don’t know but don’t give her the pill more than once anymore…yeah I think I have to stay here then “

Both of them decided to sleep Jaejoong pull a single deck bed and give it to Yunho, they keep talking until Jaejoong fall asleep the last word that Yunho hear was

“ Glad to have a friend like you Yunho “ Yunho just can smile and sighing

“Yeah Friend “ he’s smile again seeing that brown haired guy sleeping like an angel.

-End of Chapter 2-


End file.
